Come As You Are
by simply2184
Summary: Rock Star AU. Jon's a rock star. His earlier rocker years as expected were crazy, fun, passionate. He was a scoundrel till Sansa Stark reentered his life. She gave life and his music a new purpose and meaning. But once a scoundrel always a scoundrel, right? /I don't own any of the characters. They belong to GRRM./
1. Chapter 1

"Jon? Is that you?" Sansa's worried filled voice called from the kitchen as he heard the patter of her bare feet race towards where he stood at the front door. Even in her frantic state she was a goddess to behold, her fiery locks bouncing with her every step, her bright blues filled with concern, even in her pjs shorts and one of his old band shirts not even the stars in the night sky could compare to her beautiful. The gentleness in her touch as she effortlessly formed into the nooks of him that she fit perfectly into as she wrapped her arms about his waist broke him.

He allowed himself the moment to hold her tenderly at first than fiercely tight knowing that both of their worlds would be shattered in the next few moments. He was still debating with himself if he should even mention last night to her; she would believe anything he told her. This wasn't to sell Sansa short, she was in no way naive however once you claimed a goddesses heart she would always see the best in you. It was this simple fact and the way he had grown in his relationship with her that he knew he had to tell her the truth. "Jon," she giggled to relieve some of the tension. "I can't breathe," she patted his back for him to release her. When he did and she took a step back, the look of agony on his face caused a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Jon?" she called his name. His eyes were distant as if looking remembering some far off memory. Sansa brought her hands up to his face bringing him back to the present, bringing him back to her. Delicate fingers tucked into his raven locks behind his ears, the pads of her thumbs resting on his cheeks, her forehead leaning into his own. "Jon, what's going on? You're scaring me," her voice barely a whisper her vocal cords tight with an emotion.

The knot within his own throat swelled two folds. There were very few times in his life, less than the fingers on his hand, that he remember feeling the brim of his eyes water and salty droplets fall in uneven streaks, "I'm so sorry Sans," his voice hoarse as he spoke. "I messed up. I messed everything up and I have no excuse, no explanation nor reason."

Sansa's pulled back so that she could see him more clearly. Her brows frowned together trying to make sense of what he was saying. Heaven, his tears. What could have possibly happen to cause tears. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not cause for tears." Even as she said this her own eyes watered and quickly spilled down her cheeks. "We can get through anything together you know that," using a sweeping jester her thumb wiped his tears. "Just tell me what happened, so that I can call you an 'idiot' for worrying me and making me cry and watch we'll be laughing about this in no time. Cause you know we both have such horrid crying faces right?" she choked out a laugh that sounded more of a forced gasp. Her gaze already fearful for his next words. Part of her wished he would lie to her but they both knew better.

Jon's hands that had been resting on her waist till now. He raised them to mirror her hold. He tucked his fingers into her red waves, finding it hard to look her straight in the eyes he willed himself. "I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being. I am yours heart, mind, body, soul. You know this. I was so lost before you came into my life. You are my world. My goddess. You know that I would never purposely hurt you," he thought he might vomit. The words were true but even as he said them he felt like the biggest fraud.

"Dammit Jon! Just tell me what's going on! What happened?! Why are you saying all this? What happened while you were out last night?" Sansa couldn't help the outburst. Even her hands went down to grip the front of his shirt clenching in desperation for understanding yet dreading what was to come next.

He was already losing her, he felt it. He shut his eyes, too much of a coward to see the moment that he would break the love of his life's heart. "I slept with Ygritte."

A breath she didn't even know she was holding escaped her lungs. A piece of her left with that exhale. Or rather many pieces left with each gasp and exhale; her core essence breaking down. These past few years, the love, the trust, the laughter, touches, music, passion, future, the life they were building was being ripped by a past. A past that was always revisiting but had never been able to waver or shake what they had become to one another, till now.

Her tears and anger flooded through every part of her, "You Bastard!" she cried out while pushing him away from her. Jon's eyes finally opened to reveal the result of his betrayal. There was no love or even the glimmer of trust he had built with her. He hated himself even more cause even in her distraught state, no matter how angry Sansa may be as her mind formed dark places, she didn't look at him with contempt or hate. This was not who she was, no matter how deserving his actions.

Some how he found his voice, "Sans..."

"DON'T! Don't you fucking call me that Jon Snow!"

This was all too much as it was and for him to use his nickname for her was killing her. She felt herself crumbling. She was borderline hysteria. Her breathing hyperventilated gasps. She couldn't, she wouldn't, not in front of him

"Get out, get the fuck out of my house! Now!"

"Please let me..."

"Let you what? You just said so yourself you have no reason or excuse for it. Ygritte! Jon! Really?! You didn't mean to fucking hurt me yet you slept with the only person who you knew I, I ... I could never live up to in your eyes. It was her, it was always her and I was just some toy till she came back to you, wasn't I?"

"That is not..." his own anger was now surfacing at her words. Yes, he was the one who betrayed her but Sansa's words were cutting him deeper than any physical wound could. He didn't even get to finish.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Get the hell out! So help me if you don't leave right now I'll call Robb."

The threat of her cop brother and Jon's best friend being called up into his fuck up wasn't something he wanted. Damn! He cursed himself. The fall out and consequences were going to be felt. It wasn't enough that he just lost his goddess but her family which had become like his own were not going to side. She was one of their own before him, he'd be lucky if Robb didn't beat him. Lost in his thoughts for a moment was all the opening Sansa needed. Catching him off guard and on her last straw she started pushing him towards the door, "Get out, get out, get out!" she screamed.

Finally out the door and into the hall Jon stood dumbfounded on what to do or say so as not to upset her more.

Twisting the white gold mental holding a single diamond from her left ring finger Sansa sealed away any hope for him, for her, for them. Tossing the ring at him she slammed the door with her final words, "I never want to see you again Jon Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the door shut any and all reserve she was holding onto crumbled as Sansa herself collapsed to the floor behind the door. She didn't care if Jon could hear her, she just didn't want him to see her in this state, see how badly her world was crashing down around her. It wasn't that he was her world; it was that they had been sharing in each other's worlds for so long, how could she not feel as if she was losing apart of herself in losing him.

The red haired musician allowed herself to sit in a pile on the floor as sobs racked through her body. She tried holding herself and rocking to calm the overwhelming senses. It felt as if an invisible hand was wrapped around her heart and the pit of her stomach and was continuously squeezing. Her breathing still came in struggled gasps. A simple mantra continued to play like a haunted melody. 'How could he do this? Why her? Am I not good enough?' Most of all she hated how badly she wanted to run to Jon. It didn't make any sense to her how he, the person who caused this god awful pain, was the only person she knew who could take it all away. Then she heard it, at first it was a low and timid hum but than she heard Jon's deep singing voice.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
 _How I wonder what you are._  
 _Up above the world so high,_  
 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
 _How I wonder what you are._

Jon hadn't left, he couldn't not when he could clearly hear his girl's tears through the door. He sat with his back to her front door being an unseen presence. He knew Sansa, she didn't like confrontation, she didn't like showing weakness, she needed to shut down and feel. She needed time. Now wouldn't be the time to talk but he knew he had to do something to comfort her. It came to him suddenly and in all honestly he didn't know if it would work but he had to try. He started humming a song from their past. Sans had known it since she was a child, him since he started learning guitar. It was something as teenagers Sans had helped him practice, him on the guitar her on the piano.

Sansa sniffled. Jon didn't like to sing, not alone, he never liked his voice he preferred to play the guitar and sing/say background vocals if the mood struck him. She always loved his voice. He'd never sing a song in it's entirety he'd only sing snip bits or hum usually at random times, often when they were alone and a song that she loved would come on, he'd sing just for her. But this song… she turned placing her back against the door and listened to him sing the simple lullaby thrice.

He felt silly sitting in an empty hall singing "twinkle twinkle little star" yet he'd sit here all day and night singing it over and over again if it offered even a fraction of comfort for Sans. Jon was never far from his guitar, he had placed it leaning just outside of her door when he entered her apartment earlier, now he withdrew it from it's case. Truly just going with his own emotions, he strummed a few chords. What came out wasn't what he expected but it made sense.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

 _If this is to end in fire_  
 _Then we should all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_  
 _Stand by and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
 _The mountain side_

 _And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father_  
 _Prepare as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
 _The mountain side_  
 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_

Jon had to stop, he didn't like singing really and it just felt like a good place to stop. He didn't hear any more sobs from within the loft. For all he knew Sansa could have walked away, maybe Robb was already on his way. He sighed, he hated this already. No one to blame but himself. He zipped up his guitar.

Within Sansa was still shedding silent tears but at least she wasn't near hysterics. She was a musician geek at heart and Jon had just played one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite movie film scores. It was ridiculous how music was fundamentally hardwired into our emotions, our very being. Jon had always brought such emotions out of her when he played and vice versa when he attended her recitals.

She heard Jon shifting outside the door, he sounded as if he were getting ready to leave. She turned towards the door placing her hand against the wood. As much as she wanted to open the door and go to him she didn't. No matter how torn between her emotions she was, he had cheated on her, how do you even begin to forgive something like that?

Outside, shifting on a bended knee Jon turned towards the door laying his hand on it's surface. Unbeknownst to either how perfectly aligned their hands were with one another.

 _"DON'T! Don't you fucking call me that Jon Snow!"_

The memory still way too fresh for Jon's liking, "Sansa, I'm going to go now. I don't know if you're still there or if this is going to fall on deaf ears… I'm going to make this right again. I don't know how or when. I don't imagine your heart will find it's way to forgive me much less trust me." Gods this was the worst, he was the worst with words. "Even if you never see yourself with me after this, you're, you're worth it," he fiddled the ring she had thrown at him. "I know I fucked up but you're worth fighting for and I'm never going to stop loving you," he pocketed the ring and with a heavy heart walked away from his love. He wasn't saying good-bye, this wasn't good-bye. He had to believe this wasn't good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon wondered around aimlessly, time blended together and essentially was lost as he was within his own thoughts. Mentally he was beating himself for even leaving Sansa's place, he should have stayed. He didn't know if it would have made any difference, she didn't want to see him. She was angry and needed time to process. His presence would have probably prompted her to call Robb which would have just turned into a bigger mess. He wasn't prepared to face his best friend and brother of the girl whose heart he just broke.

Last night played over and over again in his memory; it wasn't for anyone's sake aside from Sansa's and his own. He couldn't wrap his mind nor pin point the moment he abandoned all sense and had given into Ygritte's advances. What could have possibly possessed him to sleep with the songstress?

Granted the redhead had been Jon's first love; first loves were always the hardest to let go and in ways they would always have a bond. It didn't change the fact that their relationship was toxic, it had been from the very beginning. Toxic isn't how twenty something year old's describe their relationship, especially musicians, their love was "passionate, wild, unpredictable and endless". It was all consuming. They had been off and on during their five years together because that's what passionate couples do. They love each other intensely for weeks, months on end and then break up over mindless shit then after a couple weeks or so one or both start to miss that all consuming urge and find their way drunkenly back to one another.

Jon couldn't even blame the alcohol, he knew his limits and he was nowhere near that to stupidly throw away everything he had with Sans. His goddess had trusted him, it wasn't easy earning that trust at the very beginning of their love story due to his reputation as a scoundrel. He was your typical playboy rocker by the time their paths had crossed again but even before that she had know him as a no good punk teenager...

 _Twelve years year:_

 _Jon Snow started from humble and fucked up beginnings, his mother has died giving birth to him and with no father or other family to claim him, he grew up in the system. The music bit was introduced to him by Mr. Stark, his high school music teacher. The first time their paths crossed he was thoroughly kicking the crap of some loser after school, who called him a crack whore's bastard. Mr. Stark literally had to shake him off the other guy, rather then sending him to get expelled from yet another school he gave him the option to join the band. Jon had laughed straight to his face saying that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing some ridiculous hat and marching around like a mindless idiot. There was a fire in Jon, something that had reminded Mr. Stark of himself at his age, so rather than give up he offered Jon to be his after school aide which entailed he'd clean the band room and equipment. Jon was going to turn that down as well when Mr. Stark spoke as he picked up his guitar case which he had put down earlier to break up the fight, "You have options to you, you don't need to walk down a path just because you feel it has already been set for you and even when you feel like you've gone too far down, you can chose to make your own way at anytime."_

 _Jon's jaw clinched in thought, he had been so tired of moving around place to place, school to school because of his anger and rebelliousness. His foster parents, the Greyjoys, weren't horrid people. Their children, Theon and Yara were tolerable enough even if Theon was a prick. He still felt himself an outsider no matter where he was or who he was with but this Stark guy made him feel like someone was actually paying attention to him. "Whatever," was his reply as he walked away but faithfully everyday after school he'd show up and dutifully complete the tasks Mr. Stark requested of him as the music teacher worked from his office._

 _On one occasion Jon walked in on Mr. Stark as he was playing the guitar he always saw him carrying around. Stark noticed him immediately but continued to play till the end of the song. Jon watched memorized as the strings were strung and plucked, the sound was so intense yet soothing. The playing ended far too quickly._

 _"Have you ever played an instrument before Jon?" Mr. Starks voice carried over to the youth interrupting his trance. Jon shook his head while throwing his bag against the wall. "You're kidding me right? Do I look like someone do plays fruity instruments?"_

 _"Are you saying I'm fruity cause I play a fruity instrument?" Mr. Stark countered back. The music teacher always had Jon on his toes. He never missed a beat when it came to answering back Jon's sarcasm._

 _"Look, it just never interested me," Jon answered honestly._

 _"You enjoy music though don't you? I don't ever see you without those headphones of yours."_

 _"I guess?" Jon shrugged his shoulders. "It passes the time plus I can tune out idiots."_

 _Stark nodded, "Hmmm, come," he gestured over to an empty chair._

 _Jon really didn't know why he listened to Mr. Stark, for all intensive purpose Stark was an authority figure, Jon and authority figures didn't get along but he walked over and sat. Mr. Stark produced a second guitar._

 _"Here," he handed the guitar towards Jon. "Humor me," he said when he noticed Jon's hesitation._

 _When Jon held the guitars neck he felt a buzz hum through his body. A pin point moment, this was the moment Jon knew is world as he knew it was going to change. Sitting with Mr. Stark as he directed the holding and positioning of his fingers on the stings, as soon as Jon strummed the first chords his soul soared._

 _If Mr. Stark was surprised at Jon's natural talent he didn't let on. Jon effortlessly mimicked his playing perfectly but reading notes and composing would be the teenagers vice. It was frustrating on both parts, Jon had finally found something he enjoyed and wanted to dedicate himself to learning however the basics and discipline were staggering when all he wanted to do was learn new chords and songs by watching YouTube videos. Jon could copy anything he saw and heard but this quickly grew boring, he wanted something more he wanted to make something that was his own but there laid the rub. In order to create something he had to learn the basics of reading notes, what it meant to have them on paper and in session. Mr. Stark was finding it hard to teach the pupil when his instincts were simply to play what he already knew._

 _Stark brought this up to his wife, Catelyn, one night._

 _"Ned, it's obvious helping this boy means a lot to you but my dear, please try not to forget you also have a handful of children here that have inherited your musical traits. They are noticing your absence in their own tutelage and more importantly their father. I understand you have a big heart but shouldn't your own come first?" the words were harsh but let it never been said Mrs. Stark wasn't fiercely protective of her children._

 _"What would you suggest? I can't simply abandon him once I've built a trust with him. So many have already left him. He's barely reclaiming his self esteem Cate, surely you don't mean for me to just give up on him?"_

 _"I'm not saying that, what I am saying is you better find a way to spend more time with your own children, with your family before we start resenting you."_

 _Ned Stark's resolve sent the Stark household in an uproar. Catelyn Stark was less than thrilled when Ned showed up with Jon at their house on Saturday afternoon. Ned had decided to continue his tutelage of Jon with his children. This would allow him to be home earlier in the evenings and spend time with his children. Catelyn didn't like this idea of having the boy in her house, with her children, feeding him much less seeing him. Ned was somewhat shocked at his wife's admission. He calmly addressed her regard of Jon._

 _"Regardless of the boys past, he is still a boy who has never done or said ill against our house or family. Catelyn I love you but your judgement is unjust. I will not allow him to slip through the void. You asked me to resolve what you saw as a problem of time with my family. I have done so. He is welcomed here until the day he proves not to be trustworthy to our family." Ned very rarely placed his foot down in situations, Catelyn could see that her husband's mind was made up and there was nothing she could say that would change his mind._

 _The five Stark children sat on one couch their gazes shifting back and forth to the anxious looking teen across from them, Jon Snow. Robb was a sophomore like Jon, Sansa was in Jr. High, while Ayra and Bran were all still in grade school, finally Rickon who looked just older than a tot of three. The Stark children all attended private schools and though some might view their life as privileged, case and point the delinquent that sat across from them, they were humbled by their sibling relationships and their father's love and discipline of music._

 _This was the first time they were meeting Jon Snow, his name had come up often at their family dinners when they all gathered and talked about their days. At first the talk had been about their father breaking up fights with the Jon Snow kid and now it was 'Jon's a natural talent but struggles with the basics' and now here he sat across from them while their parents argued in the other room. The group couldn't make out words but it was clear that voices were being raised, mainly that of their mothers._

 _"This is all your fault," Sansa, her mothers daughter in this moment, blurted out._

 _"Hey I'm just as surprised as you are, I didn't ask to be here but your father insisted," Jon answered back._

 _"Why are you here?" she asked back._

 _Jon shrugs, "All your dad said was that he'd be teaching me someplace new. I didn't know he meant his house."_

 _"You can't possibly stay here. Our parents are arguing because of you being here! I don't know what father sees in you, you're just a trouble maker."_

 _"Sansa." Robb's voice cut halting any more words from her, "If father brought him into our house, into our lives there is a reason for it. Or do you doubt father?"_

 _The redhead huffed leaning back into the couch and looked out the window._

 _Jon sighed and gripped the neck of the guitar Mr. Stark had given him, he was on the verge of bolting. He didn't need this crap; to be looked down on. He was out of place here and not to mentioned he did feel bad about causing Mr. Stark trouble after all he had done for him up till now. He was shifting to stand when the youngest Rickon came over. The youngster was holding onto the guitar case and looking at Jon._

 _"Play, play! Da da," the tot squealed happily._

 _Jon looked a bit petrified._

 _Robb stood and went over to gather Rickon. "We all play instruments but our father is the only one who plays the guitar. Rickon associates it with our father."_

 _Rickon became fussy, "Play, play."_

 _The Stark children and Jon looked unsure at each other._

 _"I, I could play for him if that's okay. Just till he calms down or your parents come back," Jon offered and Robb nodded in agreement._

 _Jon pulled the guitar out of its case, he strummed the strings, paused, tighten and adjusted then became strumming again. Naturally Nirvana's Teen Spirit filled the air. Rock was Jon's favorite genre of music and Nirvana, specifically Kick Coban were legendary. Rickon, Robb and the younger ones seemed to like it but Sansa (who was more into classics) rolled her eyes though internally she had to admit for him just learning a few weeks prior he was really good._

 _And so started Jon Snow's presence in the Stark family. Twice during the week after homework was completed Jon would study with Bran and Ayra on how to read music. On the weekends he'd practice his guitar and try his hand at other instruments. Most of the time Sansa would be focusing on composing and playing the piano while Jon and Robb would play around with chords and jokingly play horrible tunes on the flutes and trumpets to annoy Sansa. Ayra and Bran often watched from the doorway laughing._

 _Rickon was the first smitten with Jon. The tot was always hugging the teenager and wanted to be with Jon whenever he played the guitar. Ayra and Bran followed shortly after. Unknowingly Jon had accepted a unspoken role as big brother to the younger Stark children._

 _On one occasion he had helped out Bran and Ayra with a neighborhood bully. Word of this got back to the Stark family. Mrs. Stark was quick to assume Jon had used violence in front of Bran and Ayra and was in a fit about how she didn't want that behavior around her children when Robb interrupted polity, "Actually mom I think you should let Bran and Ayra finish their story."_

 _Ayra and Bran went on to explain that the kid wanted to fight but Jon had told him it was useless to start fights. He had asked what his issue was with the Stark children when the guy couldn't answer Jon asked him to stay away from his 'little brother and sister' and if he ever heard of him bugging them or if he ever hurt them that there was no place he could hide where Jon wouldn't find him and finish what the guy wanted to start. Mrs. Stark still didn't approve but Mr. Stark felt Jon's words and actions were just. After hearing this Robb accepted Jon's presence as if he were his own brother cause anyone willing to protect his younger siblings was worthy._

 _With the exception of Ayra the women in the family had a harder time accepting Jon's presence. Sansa was swayed with her mothers unrest of Jon, even though she didn't understand why, and felt a daughter she should side with her mother. She simply accomplished this by ignoring Jon. She didn't really have any ill intent toward him especially with the rest of the family accepting him she just simply wanted to focus on her music and being a good daughter._

 _A couple of months after Jon started spending the weekends with the family, Mr. Stark had unexpectedly gotten called away. Robb had a baseball game which Mrs. Stark had attended with the younger children which left Jon and Sansa home alone. They were on opposite sides of the house. Sansa who usually monopolized the piano was writing in her fathers study waiting for him to return so that he could look over her latest piece when she heard a god awful pounding on her beautiful piano. She walked over to the living room to investigate when she saw Jon sitting at the piano. Her brows frown in utter confusion. Jon had played the piano before in their house and it didn't sound like this. She watched him closely and realized that he was trying to read the music sheet in front of him and play. Her dad had mention Jon could easily mimic what he saw but still lacked the basics. Even with how choppily Jon played the sheet music Sansa recognized the tune. Jon and Robb had played it often but it was obvious Jon didn't recognize what he was playing._

 _"I assume you know the keys on a piano, please tell me you have at least that much from my father?" Sansa's voice startled Jon._

 _Feeling a bit embarrassed he simply nodded._

 _"Move over before you kill my piano." Sansa sat next to him, pulling a pencil out she wrote letters next to the notes. "Okay lets try this. Don't look at my hands and just copy what I do. You need to start memorizing what notes look like and how they are represented on the music sheet." she said after she finish._

 _"C E F G, C E F G,_  
 _Oh when the Saints go marching in_

 _C E F G, E C E D,_  
 _When the Saints go marching in_

 _E E D , F,_  
 _Oh how, I want to be in that number_

 _E F G E, C D C"_  
 _When the Saints go marching in"_

 _Jon started laughing after they finished the notes feeling silly that he hadn't recognize the tune earlier. He expertly played the notes without Sansa's guidance. Sansa shook her head, "Imagine how much better you'd be if you could read music."_

 _Jon sat looking at Sansa, he was kind of taken aback by her kindness and patience in teaching him and now from her very mouth she had given him a compliment of sorts. Sansa felt his gaze giving him a side glance feeling a bit insecure. This was the first time the two had really interacted and now he was giving her this weird look. She finally looked at him, "What?"_

 _"Thank you Sansa," he said sincerely._

 _She gave him a small smile and nod, "You're welcome. Now let's try some more."_

 _This is were Mr. Stark found the two when he returned. Later when the family returned from the game Sansa asked if Jon could stay for dinner. Everyone looked in shock, non more than Jon himself and Mrs, Stark. The dinner table had always been "family time" for the Starks. This was the one place Jon hadn't even allowed himself to be considered apart of, making sure he was always gone before the Starks started their dinner._

 _Mr. Stark was the first to recover, "If your not expected home, we'd be happy to have you Jon."_

 _At this the Stark children chimed in encouraging him to stay. Jon hesitated when he say the look of dismay on Mrs. Starks features. Then Sansa's face came into view. She mouthed the word "stay" behind her mother. Jon turned to Mr. Stark nodding. "I'll stay, thank you."_

 _Mr. Stark already knew his wife wouldn't like these turn of events but it would have to be something he and the family would have to deal with because despite Mrs. Stark's best efforts to shun the boy from their lives Jon Snow had successfully blended into the Stark household._

After wondering for a couple of hours, Jon lost in memories finally took notice to his surroundings. He shook his head and sighed looking up at the top of the 7th story building. 'All roads lead back to you,' he thought as he saw Sans's figure sitting at her window looking out into the distance. He stood on the street watching her for a few minutes hopeful that she wouldn't notice his presence.


End file.
